In recent years, there has been a rapid increase in the production and sales of portable devices, such as Apple Inc.'s device offered under the IPOD trademark. As popularity of these devices has grown, so has the number of manufacturers and models. A wide range of functionality is available in portable devices. One common device is the cellular phone that may range from simple phones with only a key pad and minimal display to smart phones with a full color display, computer-like functionality, and the ability to play audio and video files. Another common type of portable device is the portable media device, which is available in a multitude of different shapes and sizes. The capability of these portable media devices has evolved from storing a small amount of audio media for playback to devices with much greater storage capacities, along with the addition of video capability. Users now have the option of downloading, storing, and viewing relatively large amounts of video, e.g. movies, television shows, music videos, etc. Many more relatively advanced cellular phones, or smart phones, now also include these capabilities. Portable devices include not only cellular phones and portable media devices, but also a broad range of electronic devices that are small and light enough to be carried with a user and temporarily mounted to a surface for use at a remote location.
As increasing numbers of new models of these portable devices include some video capability, downloadable video media designed for these devices is becoming increasingly available. Users can download media of their choice, e.g. their favorite television shows, and view the media on the go with their portable device. This technology is becoming more affordable as time goes on, thus increasing the popularity of these devices.
Numerous manufacturers produce accessories for portable devices such as protective cases, decorative pouches, and clips for securing devices to clothing or armbands. The vast majority of these accessories are specific to individual models of devices. They do, however, include similar features, such as clips, or slots for use with various straps, e.g. armbands. Many cellular phone cases utilize a removable clip with a flange and channel design. Some protective cases are made from rigid plastic and/or soft rubber and do not provide means attachment, so users still must carry their device in their hand or in a pocket. None of these protective or decorative cases provide a means of securing the device to a smooth, flat surface for the user's viewing convenience. A need therefore exists to provide a compact, portable, temporary mount for removably attaching a portable device to a variety of objects and surfaces, including smooth surfaces.
Exercise has become an important regular aspect in the lives of a large segment of the population, and portable devices are commonplace in fitness centers. As video capability becomes more widely available in portable devices, users can benefit from an improved way of enjoying this feature conveniently while exercising. While the popularity, availability, and variety of portable devices have experienced exponential growth in the past several years, and there are a multitude of manufacturing companies designing and producing a wide variety of accessories compatible with these devices, there are currently no compact, portable products designed to temporarily secure portable devices in a way that would enable a user to view the media on their devices “hands-free” while engaged in an activity such as using a piece of exercise equipment, e.g. treadmill, stair climber, elliptical, stationary bicycle, etc. A need exists for a temporary mount to secure a portable device in a position to provide easy accessibility and a desirable viewing angle to the device display to allow the user to interface with the device and to listen to audio or watch video in a remote location, including while exercising.
Multiple companies have designed mounts to secure portable electronic devices in vehicles. These mounts typically are not designed to be compact and in some cases are only meant for use in a vehicle, and most are specific to a particular device. A need therefore exists to provide a compact, portable, temporary mount that is universally usable with a variety of portable devices and removably attachable to a variety of surfaces and objects.
Thus, there exists a need for a product that can enable a user to conveniently enjoy their video media or to interact with the controls or display of a portable device to access its functions while engaged in other activities. As there is a large variety of portable devices, and an even larger variety of cases, clips, protective covers, and decorative sleeves, in distribution, it can also be appreciated that there exists a need for a product that can be adapted for use with a vast majority of these different styles of products. It is desirable to address the limitations in the art.